Glory Days
by Subaru's dreams
Summary: Gedanken von Tezuka Kunimitsu während dem Spiel gegen Atobe Keigo.


Glory Days

Nein, es ist nicht der Schmerz in meinem Arm oder meiner Schulter, der mich in dieser Sekunde niederdrückt. Natürlich, er sticht und peinigt mich und lässt meinen Schläger zu Boden fallen… Aber das ist es nicht, was mich in meinem Herzen trifft.

Es scheinen endlose Minuten zu vergehen, bevor ich auf dem Boden ankomme. Die Hand verkrampft an meine Schulter gepresst. Nein, auch sie lindert meinen Schmerz nicht. Es ist eine Reaktion, die automatisch eintritt, ohne nachzudenken. Normalerweise nichts, was ich tun würde also.

Aber vielleicht versuche ich mich damit auf meine schmerzende Schulter zu konzentrieren anstatt auf den Druck in meinem Herzen. Denn der ist es, den ich in diesen Sekunden loswerden will. Den ich versuche zu verdrängen. So, wie meinen geknickten Stolz. Denn ich wollte nicht verlieren. Nicht hier! Nicht jetzt! Natürlich hätte ich es irgendwann einmal gemusst, aber nicht heute…

Dies ist die eine Seite meines Herzen. Die Hintere, welche mir sagt: Du hast diesen letzten Ball nicht bekommen. Die mir bereits jetzt zeigt, dass ich nicht mehr gewinnen kann. Und dennoch klammere ich mich an meine letzte Hoffnung und heiße meine Teamkameraden an mir nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Ich würde es nicht ertragen.

Ihre Stimmen scheinen weit entfernt. Ich will sie nicht hören. Sie zeigen mir nur um so mehr, wie schwach ich in diesem Moment bin. Wie unwürdig… Ich will ihr Mitleid nicht! Denn dieses Mitleid zeigt noch viel mehr, dass ich versagt habe.

Langsam erhebe ich mich und nehme meinen Schläger auf ohne die rechte Hand von meiner Schulter zu nehmen. Alles was ich spüre ist dieser Schmerz und mein klopfendes Herz. Ist es das Gleiche? Mein schmerzendes Herz und meine weinende Schulter? Ja, ich denke es ist so.

Ich will nicht das sie sehen wie sehr ich leide. Wie schwer ich mit all dem umgehen kann. Denn ich will kein Mitleid! Keine traurigen Augen, die mir sagen, dass es für mich vorbei ist. Denn es darf einfach nicht vorbeigehen! Das würde ich nicht verkraften…

Und dann… erkenne ich. All das was der Schmerz mir verwehrt hat. All das, was er versuchte mir falsch einzureden. Was er mir jedoch auch verschwieg und wovor er mich blind machte…

Die Ichinen…, wie sie mit ihren verkrampften Händen nicht wirklich etwas tun, aber dennoch weiterhin an mich zu glauben scheinen…

Oishi…, der mir ein Handtuch reicht und mir aufmunternd zulächelt.

Er will nicht, dass das mit mir geschieht.

Inui…, der mit dem Verbandskasten vor mir steht. Jederzeit bereit.

Er will nicht, dass es vorbei ist.

Fuji…, dessen Lächeln verschwunden ist und der seine Augen auf mich gerichtet hat. Jederzeit bereit mich aufzuhalten, sollte ich selbst zu weit gehen.

Er will nicht, dass ich verletzt werde.

Kikumaru…, der mir meine Trinkflasche reicht und dessen Augen voller Energie blitzen als wolle er mir sagen: Das wird wieder!

Er will nicht, dass ich meinen Kampfgeist verliere.

Momoshiro…, der die Fäuste geballt hat. Er scheint mit mir mitzuleiden.

Er will nicht, dass der Schmerz schlimmer wird.

Kawamura…, der noch immer die Fahne hält, als wolle er mir zeigen, dass Seigaku nur mit mir lebt.

Er will nicht, dass sie mich alle so ansehen.

Kaidoh…, der sein Kopftuch abgenommen hat und es gespannt in der Hand hält, als würde er mir Respekt zollen wollen.

Er will nicht, dass sich irgendjemand einmischt.

Soshite…

Echizen…, der mich mit seinen klaren Augen anblickt als wüsste er was in mir vorgeht, es jedoch nicht zulassen will.

Er will nicht, dass ich aufgebe.

Tu ich das denn? Aufgeben? Niemals!

Nicht, nachdem sich mein Blick geklärt hat. Nachdem der Schmerz langsam schwindet und meine Augen erkennen, was mir trotz dieser Niederlage bleiben wird.

Ich bereue nichts. Selbst wenn ich heute nicht damit einverstanden bin, wie alles gelaufen ist… Selbst wenn mir diese Chance nicht gegeben wurde… Es wird eine neue geben, nicht wahr? Allein, weil es nicht Mitleid ist, was SIE mir geben.

Es ist Kraft, Mut und der Wille weiter zu machen! Denn sie wissen, dass Mitleid mir nicht weiterhilft. Dass es mich nicht herauskommen lässt aus diesem Schmerz.

Sie zeigen mir, dass es in Ordnung ist ab und an schwach zu sein, solange man sich nicht in dieser Schwäche verliert. Und das werde ich nicht.

Denn ich will noch immer, dass sie diese Schwäche nicht sehen. Also muss ich wieder stärker werden. Denn ich will mich vor ihnen nicht verstecken. Ich will ehrlich zu ihnen sein!

So, wie sie ehrlich zu mir sind in dem sie mir mehr geben als Mitleid…

Als ich mich wieder erhebe und mit meinem Schläger auf den Platz zurückkehre, lassen sie mich nur ungern und widerwillig ziehen. Doch sie tun es…

Sie wissen, dass ich allein auf den Platz zurückkehren muss. Weil ich für mich selbst einstehen muss. Und das muss ich ganz alleine schaffen.

Dennoch… Ich weiß, sie sind da, egal wie einsam dieser Platz dort für mich wirkt. Sie werden hinter mir stehen und mich nicht verachten. Selbst wenn ich heute verlieren werde… Oder irgendein anderes Mal…

Denn ich bin, wer ich bin. Und selbst wenn ich meinen Platz einmal abgeben muss…

Ich werde immer Tezuka Kunimitsu bleiben!

Derjenige, der hier stand.

Selbst wenn ich verlieren sollte. Irgendwann werde ich wieder gewinnen.

Darauf baue ich, als ich mich erneut diesem Match stelle.

Als ich sehe, wie der Ball am Netz abtropft und in meine Hälfte zurückfällt ist mein Herz ruhig. Ich wollte das nicht und dennoch akzeptiere ich es mit diesem Ball. Dieses Mal habe ich verloren…

Ich schließe die Augen und richte mein Gesicht gen Himmel. Ich spüre die Sonne und meinen eigenen Schweiß. Ja, ich habe alles gegeben. Eigentlich ist es nicht fair, dass ein Schmerz zurückbleibt…

Doch dieser Schmerz ist nicht alles. Und er wird vergehen.

Spätestens, wenn ich wieder Siege. Und irgendwann werde ich das.

Da bin ich mir sicher…!

3


End file.
